mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Canin
Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Defender Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8878 - Attack: 579 - Defense: 845 - Recovery: 414 - } Light Woolf is said to be an easy Astromon to handle due to its fierce loyalty towards its master. In spite of this, Woolf maintains its naturally wild personality, and is said to turn savage if forced to train under another master, even if just for an afternoon. This split nature makes Woolf a little tricky to bring under control, especially for rookie masters. - Woolfius = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11097 - Attack: 723 - Defense: 1065 - Recovery: 520 - } Woolfius follows its master's commands to the letter, but never shies from displaying its wild state to other people. Even after years of training those feral instincts never weaken, and because of this, all masters who handle Woolfius are required by law to obtain a handling license from the Astromon Association. - Canin = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13872 - Attack: 904 - Defense: 1335 - Recovery: 648 - } "When Hornclaw evolves into Crabigor, the greatest difference one notices is that massive pincer. The funny thing is, when a human evolves a pet Woolf into Canin, those characteristic large claws never fully materialize. It is believed over-domestication limits claw growth. That is not to say they have vanished completely, rather the Canin has merely lost its natural fighting instinct. Masters who decide they want to enter the Astromon League with a domesticated Canin often forge artificial claws and subject their Astromon to rigorous training." - Excerpt from "Battle Techniques for Domestic Astromons" by Gordon Geblin - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10994 - Attack: 520 - Defense: 618 - Recovery: 401 - } An Astromon with a strong sense of individuality that never pushes itself too hard, and Woolf's untamed nature is reflected in its wild positivity. Woolf adheres strictly to the fundamentals of combat and always faces an opponent head on, hence the many scars it seems to carry. Woolf is naturally rebellious, unless hatched by its master and raised by hand. - Woolfius = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13808 - Attack: 648 - Defense: 773 - Recovery: 500 - } Woolfius is the fluffier, evolved version of Woolf, but with surprisingly improved battle capabilities and physical attributes. When the moon rises in the night sky, you are likely to hear Woolfius howling, and on a full moon it is said Woolfius is at its strongest. - Canin = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 17293 - Attack: 809 - Defense: 964 - Recovery: 625 - } The ultimate evolutionary form of Woolf, Canin is now bipedal and uses those sizable claws to further enhance its fighting prowess. Stealth comes naturally to Canin, and its prey has no hope of ever escaping once caught in its razor-sharp claws. This is why Canin is the most feared Astromon of all among nomads and herdsmen. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:3 Star